monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monster Masher/Monster Hunter Trivia Answers
This Page is dedicated to give you the Answers for my Monster Hunter Trivia Page, so If you look below you will find the answers to all your (well my) Questions... You could also use this page as a Did You Know? Page aswell if you really wanted... ANSWERS!!! #You must Flinch Barioth Twice Via the Tail before it can be severed. #The Carapaceons Foam Purple Bubbles from their mouths when they are close to Death. #When Lao Dies close to the Fort his Head often, if not always, falls inside the Fort, and Hunters can not Reach it to Carve it. #Kushala Daora was the Monster Hunter 2: Dos Flagship Monster. #The Only Completely new Monster to feature in Monster Hunter Freedom was the Yian Garuga. #A Barroth is most Vulnerable on its' Arms and Tail from Cutting Weapons #The Silver Rathalos/Gold Rathian Roar is different to that of their weaker counterparts as it needs High Grade Earplugs to block the terrible Sound. #On the Lagiacrus a Hunter can Break its' Claws, Head Spikes, Dermal Spikes, Wound its Chest and Sever its Tail. #People are annoyed by the Piscine Wyverns because of their constant Swimming, or there insanely wide Hitbox, I will pay either. #The biggest Difference in Monster Hunter 3: Tri, was either the Underwater Combat or the addition of the Switch Axe, I will pay either.\ #Most people were disappointed in the Lack of Monster or the Lack of Difficulty, I will pay either. #The Rath Subspecies are, Azure Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian. #The answer is True, in MH3 you do have to get a Gobul Whisker before Unlocking the Gobul Helmet. #The quest where a Hunter first encounters Akantor is called Rise to the Summit #During the quest there is a Tigrex roaming the Mountains #The 6 Dromes that feature in MHFU are the, Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Giadrome, Bulldrome, and Cephadrome #The 4 Bird Wyverns in MHFU are the, Yian Kut Ku, Yian Garuga, Gypceros, and Hypnocatrice. #Gravios and Basarios eat mainly Ores, Minerals and Rocks #The DevilBlos is belived to be an aged Diablos, that has fought many battles and become Stronger along the way, and it is believed that it lost one of its' Horns during a particularly Fearsome Battle. #The differences between Congalala and E. Congalala are, E.Congalala is more Aggresive, weakest to Ice rather than Fire, Farts more Often, Has a Larger Hair Comb, a Larger Beard and is weakest on its Tail to Cutting Weapons #The Lao Shan Lung is coloured Red due to Iron Particles in the Air. #Gargwa, Arzuros and Zinogre are the 3 New Confirmed Monster to feature in MHP3. #Rathalos, Tigrex, Felyne and Velociprey feature in Metal Gear Solid: Peacewalker. #The name of the Felyne Elder is Nekoht #The 8 Psuedo-Wyverns are Tigrex, Nargacuga, Akantor, Ukanlos, Gigginox, Barioth, Pariapuria and Dyuragaua. #The only 2 Minions classified as Flying Wyverns are Remobra and Giggi. #Increased Blood Pressure and Blood Flow causes the Red Markings on the Angered Psuedo-Wyverns. #Monoblos+Diablos=TRIABLOS!!! #A Cephalos/Cephadromes Skin is a Light Blue colour, the Cephadrome also has Black Scales to show it is the Leader, It is just sand stuck to their bodies that gives them the Brown/Yellow colour. #The Effect Thunderblight causes the Hunter to be more susceptable to Paralyses and Dizziness #Giaprey can be found in Both the Snowy Mountains and The Tower #Lunastra, White Fatalis, Yama Tsukami, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Kirin and Dyuragaua are all fought at the Tower #The Skulls that are place on the Carapaceons back are all to Big to belong to their supposed Monster. #Wyverians are called this because they were thought to once have been the Size of Giant Wyverns #The Village is Moga Village and the City is Loc Lac City in MH3. #ChaCha is a Shakalaka #All of the Dromes have a Larger, More Colourful Crest than that of their Prey counterparts. #Yama Tsukami, Kirin, Ceadeus and Jhen Mohran are all Elder Dragons that resemble creatures other than Dragons. #The Crimson Fatalis has a Larger, More Devil-Like Horn on the Left side of its Head. #The White Fatalis has Differently shaped Horns, A Beard, Red Eyes, and instead of Spikes it has Hair running the Length of its Back. #There are a total of 14 Pelagus in the monster Hunter Universe. They Are: Conga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Aoashira, Urukususu, Rangurotora, Nono Orugaron and Kamu Orugaron. #The Scorpion-Like Carapeceons are Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia. #Delex is the smallest of the Piscine Wyverns #Doragyurosu lives in the Snowy Mountains #Great Jaggi was meant to replace Velocidrome, Qurupecco was meant to replace Yian Kut Ku and Rhenoplos was meant to replace Bullfango. #There is a Sharq haning upside down in the Moga Village Square. #A Basarios is a Juvenile Gravios. #True, and it is still possible in MHFU #A Total of 8 Hunters can verse Ravienete at once, 4 Playable, 4 Non-Playable #Ceadeus, Deviljho and Alatreon can all Inflict Dragonblight. Category:Blog posts